New World
by ElvinDragon
Summary: The world is slowly changing for the worst. Strigoi are gaining power with every day. Even Rose will need to go into a life of hiding. The world that once was is shattered.Though there is a saying that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.
1. Panic

**Panic**

I, Rosemarie Hathaway am reckless, sassy, and the best Guardian you will ever find. Ahem well that is, besides Dimitri. Except even me, yes me, can't do anything against what has been happening lately. There was a Stragoi attack at the Royal Court and now the world of Moroi and Dhampir is being shattered into panic. My last memory of how normal my life was, was indeed just this morning. For what it feels like right now, that memory could have been years ago. I need to focus on the present and keep calm.

Earlier in the morning~ 8:00 AM

I quickly walked across the street thinking of all my exams and tests I had to finish this week.

"HOOOOONNNKKK!" I looked up to see some idiot driver too impatient for me to walk the rest of the way across the street. I gave him my best man-eater smile and walked strait up to his fancy yellow Ferrari. I gently placed my hand on the shiny hood and looked him straight in his surprised brown eyes. My face cracked into a grin before I raised my hand into a fist and slammed it down on the hood of the car.

"SQUEEK HONK BEEP BEEP!" I laughed as I walked away while his car alarms went off in a frenzy of noise. The man was now out of the car yelling profanities at me while checking on the dent in his precious car. Then I felt irritated at myself, I should have seen that man in his bright yellow Ferrari none the less. Geez I must need some caffeine in me before I next just slouch over into a heap on the sidewalk. Ah yes my favorite local coffee shop simply known as Café. The outside was a small aging building that once looked to be an artistic wonder of murals. Now some of the paint was chipped off but gave it an antique look with the vines crawling up the sides of its unique walls. A small bell tinkled in merriment as I opened the door to the fresh smells of coffee and sweets. It was a cozy little spot with a TV whispering the news of the world of vampires, my world. I went up to the counter where a sweet homey looking dhampir lady stood waiting for me to give my order.

"I would like a French vanilla with two extra shots of espresso please." What. I had manners for people who deserved them. She gave a shy smile before running off to get me what I had asked for. Only one minute later was I sitting in a large leather lazy boy, in the corner of the café watching the TV with my coffee in hand.

"Breaking News." I glanced up at the TV with little interest till I saw what was on the screen. People were running around screaming and crying for help. My eyes widened farther as I recognized the location. This was taking place in the Royal Moroi Court! That's when I saw the screen start to wobble as the camera man started running. Then suddenly the camera landed on its side as you saw the sideways image of the camera man getting pounced on by a male stragoi. With one last blood curdling scream ripping out of the mans throat the camera went dead. The view on the TV went back to the news station with the anchor man. He had a horrified look on his face and was staring at a piece of paper that was held in his right hand.

"I have just received some shocking word.." He paused as if wondering if he should even say the words that were caught in his throat.

" … The queen… she has been turned into… a stragoi." I froze. The whole café was silent staring with horror at the TV station. This could not be happening. The Royal Court was the most protected area. We had hundreds of Guardians there looking after just the queen herself. How could this happen?

Then it hit me. I had to find Lissa. I had to find Dimitri. My body automatically jack knifed itself out of the comfortable chair. I was out the door sprinting in half a heartbeat with one thing on my mind. The world blurred around me as I raced towards the house we now lived in. As I approached the blue house it looked normal. The flower boxes had purple violets springing from them, Lissa's garden overflowing with her herbs and plants. I ran through the gates and up the cobbled path to the medieval looking wooden door. I slammed it open and ran up the red carpeted stairs two at a time.

"Oomph" My body rammed into a large muscled chest. I jumped backwards crouching into a fighting stance.

"Roza calm down it's just me" I relaxed and gave a happy smile. My Dimitri was safe and if he was so calm that meant Lissa was safe too. I walked up to him and gave him a hug enfolding my mind with his sweet cologne. I let his warmth and scent calm my frantically beating heart back to its steady rhythm.

"By the way you came storming through the house I am guessing you have heard the news." Dimitri looked down at me with a slight grim look. I nodded and slowly let my arms slip from around his body.

Now that I knew the most precious people in my life were safe I had to focus on the rest of the world. Then it dawned on me nothing would be normal for a very long time.


	2. On The Move

I do not own Vampire Acadamy though it is a brillian idea that the real author came up with. I would Like to thank my first reviewers that made me so happy i just had to write another chapter. Thank you for the encouragment and support. I hope you keep reviewing!

~ ElvinDragon~

* * *

**On The Move**

I took in a deep breath trying to calm my mind of the hard future ahead of us. I tried to keep the racing images of Stragoi chasing us. The images just kept coming to my thoughts in waves. Stragoi were taking Lissa away down a dark alley. Another Scene raced before my eyes of four Stragoi pinning me down to the hard asphalt of a dirty street, while I watched them kill my beloved Dimitri. His tortured screams filled my head with fear and sorrow. Then the face of Tatiana with her Royal beauty only marred by the crimson eyes, of a true, undead Stragoi completely engulfed my minds eye. She gave me a cold look that gave away no emotion, and seemed to freeze the air around us. Her eyes stared into my soul that felt like one of my own silver stakes had been shoved through my own heart. I tried to pull my gaze away from her hypnotizing gaze, but failed to do so. Her lips lifted into a sneer that showed her fangs clearly dripping red with blood. I froze and stared as one drop of blood dripped down her chin, and her tongue flicked out to lap it back up. She looked like she wanted something she was holding out her hand in a claw shape. Tatiana started stalking towards me with a predatory gate and I was the prey. I couldn't move and she just kept getting closer with each graceful step that she took.

"ROZA!" I jumped in slight fear as I was shaken out of my thoughts. Something wet was dripping down my cheeks. I was almost top frightened to lift up my hands to see what it was. The blood was haunting me even when the visions were not real. I delicately lifted up my hand and brushed my finger tips along my cheek. I looked down at my fingers and saw gleaming drops of liquid crystal rolling off them to the carpeted ground. Then I realized I was crying. I have not cried in so long I had forgotten they had existed. I had forgotten that I, Rose Hathaway, had the ability to cry. A hand callused with years of fighting and hard work reached towards my cheek at a painstakingly slow pace. The hand's thumb brushed away one tear then the next. Both hands came to cup my face and tilt it towards their owners face. I saw concern, and worry, in those deep brown eyes that I loved oh so much. I gave a small faded smile to show that I was alright now, but those eyes did not looked convinced. Dimitri's thumbs caressed my cheeks as I closed my eyes letting his soft rubbing distract me from my nightmares, my fears. Then he let go of my face and my eyelids fluttered open in disappointment. I wasn't disappointed for long as I was quickly satisfied with a warm hug encircling my body like my own personal security blanket. I rested my head against his chest where his heart made my own heart beat into a synchronized rhythm. Finally I sighed and reluctantly let go of Dimitri's waist.

"Dimitri? Where is Lissa?" My voice sounded like someone else's. It was soft, quiet, so unlike the loud rebel I have been known as. He was silent for a moment and then motioned down the hall to the house's own personal library. I chuckled to myself as I realized I should have known better. Why of coarse Lissa would be in there reading one of her favorite classics or researching on Spirit. My guess this time though was she was thinking or researching on ways to cure Strigoi

"Click, Click, Click." My shoes echoed on the maple wood floor of our library. The ceiling was vaulted like a cathedral with the stain glass windows and all. One window depicted St. Vladimir walking through a blooming garden. Another window showed his Guardian, Shadow Kissed Anna, surrounded by ebony black shadows. I passed rows and rows of book shelves until I found a little corner surrounded with lights and a small couch in the center of illumination. Curled up on the couch with stacks of books surrounding her was my best friend Lissa. She looked up from her current book she was holding in her lap and her face broke out into a smile.

"ROSE!" She leaped up off the couch and tackled me to the ground in her joy that I was safe.

"_Oh thank goodness she is safe! She is safe! No Stragoi has gotten her yet! Wait what am I saying! NO Stragoi could take on Rose." _I smiled at the thoughts running through her head as she continued to hug me with all her strength. Sometimes I find it amusing how much she worries for me, when it is her that doesn't even know how to fight hardly at all.

"Rose, what are we going to do?" Of coarse Lissa had heard everything that had happened at the Royal Court. Lissa had to constantly be connected with the Court and even more so since the queen had favored her quite a bit. I'm sure that she was very frightened right now but I try not to pry into her mind too often. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, but did not jump or shudder. I looked up to see Dimitri looking grim.

"We will have to leave. Go pack what you need quickly." I nodded in understanding and ushered Lissa to get off me and get going.

"I'm going to quick call Christian." I looked Lissa in the face and I knew she was still worried for Christian. I nodded my consent keeping in mind that Christian and his Guardians would probably be joining us in or escape. Dimitri already had his things packed so he rushed behind Lissa as she ran towards the phone to talk to Christian. I quickly turned on my heels and ran out of the library up the stairs to the third floor. I sprinted into my room and ran to my oak dresser and started pulling out my necessary clothes for our journey. I then took off the necklace I always carry around my neck and slip out a tiny key that was hidden in the ruby stone that decorated the chain. I reached into the back of my middle drawer and searched around for the tiniest of slots in the back corner. I took my key and pushed it in the slot and heard a series of clicks before another drawer popped open at the side of my dresser. I reached in carefully and pulled out twenty silver stakes and six knives. I reached my hand in again and pulled out my favorite hand gun and holster. I strapped three knives to my left thigh and three inside my knee high black combat boots. I strapped my gun on my right thigh and packed its bullets in my duffel bag. I strapped the stakes around my waist concealed under my shirt. I took one last look at my midnight blue walls and my maroon carpet. I stared at my canopy bed with its royal blue covers mocking me. They knew that I wouldn't have a chance to lie on a comfortable bed or have soft down cover for a very long time. They mocked that I may not even be able to ever sleep again. I turned my back on it and gently shut the door on my old comforts. I raced down the stairs with my full Dhampir speed. My hand lightly guided by the spiraling wooden hand railing that was decorated with carved ivy as I sped down the stairs. I looked up to see Lissa and Dimitri waiting for me at the doorway of our home. We all looked around one last time. Our home. Our life. All of our memories. We had to leave it all behind. We might never see it again. We all knew every nook and cranny of this house by now. It seemed like just yesterday that Lissa's had set her eyes on this house and claimed that this was the one. How we would all miss it, Lissa with her gardening, Dimitri with all his favorite classic cowboy books in the library. Then me… I will miss the peace that we have had. The joy our home has brought to us all. I know we will survive though. With each other we will one day find a new place to make our new home. Better yet with a hopeful thought, maybe one day we could even come back here and let it's comfort enfold us again. We turned around locked our door securely before we walked down our cobbled path past Lissa's garden and out the gate. Dimitri turned and locked the gate securely as well and put the keys in his pocket. We all turned towards the street and the blood red sunset that was sinking into the horizon. It was time to run, time to escape, time to hide.


	3. 1st Day of Being Homeless

**1st Day of Being Homeless**

**~ElvinDragon~**

We chose this neighborhood for a good reason when we moved here. It wasn't too large but very far from being small. It was known for it's good people and had no hint of anything bad that has happened to it. There were parks with small laughing Moroi and Damphir children enjoying their playtime on the playground almost all the time. Beautiful cherry trees blossomed in the spring time. The petals would dance in the wind in complicated twirls leaving there intoxicating aroma in their wake. Flowers were always constantly blooming in every corner of the neighborhood. The green grass never turned brown and the leaves liked to whisper songs in the wind. The neighborhood was a peaceful one that was a paradise just suited for our needs.

Now our neighborhood was but an empty shell of what it once was. A darkened cloud seemed to have cast its demeaning shadow of danger over our happy paradise. No longer were the birds singing their melodies to all that listened. No longer were there even any listeners if the birds still voiced a beauty that seemed to no longer exist. Every shadow seemed to have eyes, watching every move that we made. Every rustle of the leaves on our beloved trees felt like an enemy ready to pounce. The streets were empty and the parks lacked the happy children that it once held. I didn't feel free here anymore. I felt like it was a trap to even be out here where our home felt unsafe.

"Let's get going." My voice held strong but my uneasiness was clear in the tone that I used. We quickly crossed the street with me leading and Dimitri bringing up the rear behind Lissa. Our hurried pace lead us to one of the many abandoned parks a few blocks away from our house. Lissa gave two sharp whistles and used her spirit to give plants around us a burst of energy that made them bloom crazy fast before they withered and died.

I looked around for any signs of movement that would give someone away.

"FFFFFFTTT" one quick shot of flames shot from the wood a few yards to our left. I looked at Dimitri to confirm our movement. He gave a short nod of approval before I took out a stake from around my waist. I crept forward with a silent ease of a cat stalking in the night.

"Pit pat pit pat" my feet made a soft noise as I walked on the fallen needles of the pine trees surrounding me. One darkened figure suddenly appeared out of thin air from behind a large Red Pine trunk.

"Eddie, it's great to see my helpful tips of stealth are still engrained into your brain." I smirked. Eddie was one of Christian's Guardians and one of my best friends.

" Geez Rose how is it I can never trick you?" He looked slightly miffed but couldn't hide the amusement that was hidden just under the surface.

"Eddie I just know you too well" I lightly shoved his shoulder in a playful manner.

"Snap" I turned quickly around readying my stake.

"Take it easy Rose its just me." Christian strolled from around the pine tree with his hands held up in mock surrender. Lissa then peeked around Dimitri and spotted Christian and a grin practically split her face in two. She ran our from behind Dimitri and jumped into Christian's outstretched arms with a quiet squeal of delight. They gave each other a little peck on the lips while they hugged each other close. Christian's other Guardian Silvia was closely shadowing her charge. She was a sweet lady that soon after meeting her felt she was a good addition to our group. I quickly scanned Eddie and Silvia and saw they were armed just as heavily as Dimitri and I. Silvia had silver enchanted throwing knives on a belt across her chest and ten stakes in a belt at her side. Eddie had some stiletto knives strapped in on his back and stakes lined his chest vest. He had a gun at his hip and most likely a pouch of bullets on his other hip.

"Christian you said you pulled some lines and had a few options for us to go to." Lissa's soft voice seemed to echo in the silence of the empty park.

"Yeah, I do." Christian motioned us for us to come closer and get deeper into the woods. We cautiously walked into the pine grove with our guards fully up.

"Alright we will be staying in more of a secret place… I can't say anything much more then that. I gave an oath that I wouldn't." I stared at him a moment sizing him up. His eyes had a fierce determined look and of care for his friends. I trust Christian and his judgment.

"Alright lead the way Fire Head" It had been a nickname I had started up a while back referring to his element, rebellious nature, and bad temper. Christian just rolled his eyes in the only acknowledgement of my mild teasing. Christian turned north and Eddie went off in a sprint first with Christian running right after him with Silvia taking up the rear. We followed them in the same formation we had come. We stuck to the shadows with a stake never leaving our hands. We never let our guard down and ran as quietly and swiftly as we could manage. I couldn't help but look at empty house after empty house that we passed. Even some abandoned cars that had been stuck in traffic when their owners had heard the news on the radio. The earth seemed to have stopped except for the fact that it was more like there was no one alive just the remains of what once used to be a part of life. I almost ran into Christian when they suddenly stopped in front of an alley. It was one of many that we had already been through so if he was stopping this must be it. Christian slowly approached the dead end of the alley with confidence. He stopped at the old crumbling brick wall that looked to have seen better years. He stretched out his hand and to quick for our eyes to see pushed on different combinations of bricks. He then quickly ran to another part of the wall and once again pressed many combinations of the bricks.

"Snick" A narrow doorway opened up near me on the side of the alley. I peered in and walked in with caution. Once all of us had entered the small room the door shut silently behind us. Christian walked to the front once again and walked straight towards the opposite side of the seemingly empty room. He knocked on it four times then lit his hand on fire and pressed it right in the middle of the wall. A slot opened and I could tell that Christian was conversing with someone on the other side of the wall. Then another door opened up and Christian beckoned us to follow him in. Once again the door shut behind us I stopped mid-step at the sight in front of me. How did Christian know him? The person who stood before us shocked me.


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Surprise Surprise**

I know you have all been waiting to see who the mysterious person is. Just to say you will have had to have read Blood Promise. It's a bit complicated.

~ElvinDragon~

* * *

I absolutely could not believe that Christian knew him! What the heck has Christian been up to, to get involved with him? What is he even doing here anyway? Geez my life is being completely turned upside down and mixed up like someone is making a Bloody Mary out of it.

"Does mom know you are in town?" He stared down at me with eyes almost identical to my dark brown ones. His thick black hair and sun kissed slightly tanned skin came from his home land in the east. His hired guardians ever watchful stood close to him watching us and our surroundings with piercing gazes.

"It's a bit hard to contact anyone these days Rosemarie." His voice was soft smooth yet sharp and echoed in the cement walled room. His voice was strong but tired as if he had given this answer thousands of times. In fact, he sounded like a parent talking to their child with little patience, but as much kindness as they can muster. I looked at my father closely and noticed how he did not look as sharply clean cut and business like as per usual. His hair looked ruffled and his black suit had dusty spots and was wrinkled all over. The expensive scarves he always wore looked oddly crooked and out of place with his current state of appearance. His face looked worn as if he hadn't slept in days and more pale then his normal Moroi tan. Still somehow he had the same intimidating aura around him. It had always kind of bugged me, but now it was a sort of comfort. To me it meant something was the same that my father was at least still the same. He hadn't lost his … special touch with uhhh working with … people.

"Christian how do you know Ibrahim?" I slowly turned around to see Christian fidgeting shuffling his feet on the floor. He didn't make eye contact for a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Well I looked up on who your father was… because I had heard rumors about him at the Royal Court." I looked at him urging him to go on with his explanation.

"I found out what he did for a …. living and well was surprised I guess. You know how on some of our Stragoi hunts I had specific information that helped us quite a bit? I got all that from Ibrahim…" I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he was leaving something out of his explanation.

"Christian my father doesn't usually deal business with people without some kind of payment." Christian's eyes hardened slightly and he stood a bit taller.

"I just gave him some information on what was happening with this side of the world… and how you were doing."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I could not believe Christian! He had no right to even look up on my father and his past. He had no right to even associate himself with a man who involved himself in that kind of business. For all Christian knew Ibrahim could have just broken his knee cap himself and just walked away. What did this kid think he was getting into when he contacted my father? Did he think since he was my friend that my dad would break out into song and give him a warm hug? That they would run into a field of daisies and share there life stories together?

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! HE IS NOT SOME POMPUS ROYAL MOROI WHO THINKS THEY KNOW EVERYTHING! HE IS A MOROI WHO KNOWS HOW TO GET HIS WAY WITH VICIOUS INTENT! HE ACTUALLY DOES KNOW EVERYTHING BECAUSE HE TORTURES IT OUT OF PEOPLE!" My breathing was ragged and my fists were clenched so that my knuckles turned white.

"Really Rosemarie is that all you think of me?" I turned to glare at my father with a silent message to just shut up. Of course, he being my father and the business he runs it was wasted on him.

"Is it so wrong to want to know how a man's daughter is doing just every once in a while? Its not like you were going to tell me." I glared at him.

"Its not like you showed much interest in me when I was growing up." He stared at me with his frustratingly stoic expression.

"You know that your mother and I found it was best that I stayed away. Since you know about me now though there is no harm in checking up on you. Trouble seems to follow you everywhere you go." I pursed my lips in anger. I knew what he said was true but I was just so angry.

"No my Roza seeks the trouble for herself" I whipped my head around to look at Dimitri. I did not appreciate his attempt at lighting the mood. I sighed and rubbed my right hand over my face in deep frustration at everyone including myself. We had more pressing issues then my messed up family and past.

"I thank you for giving my friends an I at least a temporary shelter to stay in." I used my clipped formal voice I had learned to take up in my times at the Royal Court with Lissa. Ibrahim showed no signs of hurt or anger but I could tell that he was feeling something.

"Come with me." He turned around through a side door in the room that opened up to a dimly lit hallway. We walked in silence with only the gentle padding of our feet on the royal blue carpet. They walked passed a few mahogany doors, some with the glow of lights underneath them and some with whispered chatter emitting from the closed doors.

"Ibrahim how many people are staying here? And who is staying here?" he glanced behind him at me and then quickly faced forward again as he began to speak.

"Many Damphir and Moroi are here. It's hard to know an exact number. As of the question who? Well people who I may owe a little or are important in my field of business, and a few who… paid a ridiculous amount for a short period of time, for a little protection." I figured as much. My father did it mostly to benefit himself in some way. Though why we were allowed here was still a mystery to me.

"So what did Christian bribe you with? I can't really see you owing him anything." I was really quite curious because I don't think Christian would pay him a ridiculous amount and he wasn't that important to Ibrahim's business… I don't think.

"Rose. The Stragoi problems are world wide. They are everywhere and their power is growing. People are scrambling for safety and many will not succeed. People need to keep those close to them together and with them at all costs. Who knows what the Stragoi is up to and now that they have officially reduced our world into utter panic we are even worse off. Rose even though you probably disagree with me on this subject, but you are important to me." I snorted at that but had to agree that these were dangerous times.

"So he didn't bribe you with anything?" I still didn't quite believe him but I wasn't going to complain.

"No he did not." At this point we had stopped at an intricately carved mahogany door. Wooden ivy crawled up the frame of the door with an angel carved into the door with its wings outspread. It's eyes looked right down at me with a hand outstretched to me like I could take it's hand and it lead me away from this chaos. My father pushed open the door and heard Lissa gasp at what was inside. It was a very very large library. It was much like the one at home but so much larger. There were books in every language imaginable and even some so ancient they had been forgotten. I focused on two figures looking at a few books towards the back of the library. They seemed to be whispering over one particular book in grim hushed tones.

"Mom, Adrian. What are you guys doing here?" They both looked up at me in surprise but then Adrian broke out into a grin.

"Ah there you are my little Damphir." I heard Dimitri give a low growl at Adrian's nick name for me. I gave Adrian a big hug as he squeezed the life out of me.

"We have found a book of great importance." My happy reunion was cut short by my mothers business like voice.

"It's old records of some of the largest Stragoi attacks throughout history. Throughout every single one of them it's implied that some of the Stragoi were saved. As in they were turned back into their original beings. No one knows how but it's said to have happened. There is an old legend mentioned quite a few times of a Shadow kissed and a bond. A bond binds them together both warriors but warriors of different types. Like ying and yang in both personality and appearance. If turned into Stragoi the world would fall into shambles. The Stragoi would win and no one would be able to stop them. It is called the Tenebrous."


	5. Myth and Legends

**Myth and Legends**

_I'm sorry I have not updated recently. The school year was winding down and that equals Finals and lots of tests. I have been a bit busy and then our computer got a virus and we had to wipe our computer. We tried to put Microsoft back on but it refused to install it. Sorry for my idiotic computer disaster that took forever to get fixed._

_~ElvinDragon~_

* * *

Well that is really great news! Strigoi can be cured! Well at least this legend says they can be. That has to count for something at least. That was also the best news we have heard in the last few hours! Then again when you think about it that's a sad thing right there. How can a mere legend give your spark of hope more kindling and blaze into a fire? Perhaps that's how many people in the past have overcome their troubles. I hadn't given up hope, but now my unstable flickering flame was almost able to withstand the rain of sorrow and horror that was sure to come. Whoever these two warriors are they better get their butts moving. Seriously, I think that this is the best time to show up and save the day. They would be like Superman and Batman but maybe the Moroi or Damphir versions… I bet these two bonded warriors have been around a while. Hmm I began to visualize Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne older and scrunched up my face in slight disgust. Well I don't think they would be fighting crime with a walker and false teeth. I wonder what they are like? They are complete opposites, huh. I'm guessing that means their personalities are opposites too. Perhaps one is shy and the other a rebel. Wait a moment.

"… Wait why did you bring up this legend mom?" I had a feeling that I wouldn't really appreciate the answer she would give me. She stared at me for a moment before resting her hand on an old wrinkled brown leather book lying open on the table. I saw pictures of two faceless warriors facing an onslaught of fierce looking Strigoi. The hand painted picture was slightly faded, but you could faintly tell that one warrior was doing mostly physical fighting while the other seemed to be using an unseen force. The one with the unseen force seemed to be causing the Strigoi pain without touching them. That warrior was tall and thin like a Moroi. My mother's small worn hands stroked the edge of the picture on the ancient page as if she were caressing her favorite pet. She slowly brought her dark head up so her eyes met my own.

"Rose I believe that this legend is talking about you and Lissa." Once again reality came crashing down on me with hardly any warning. My little flame of hope flickered and got a little smaller. A drop of sweat from my own nervous brow could be heard through the library as it hit the floor and exploded. The eternity of the grim and unexpected moment had no end. I looked up to look at my Love's, parents, and friends faces. Lissa looked like she was about to burst into tears while Christian had wrapped his arms around her with his head slouched downward to the ground. Adrian had this sad expression on his face. I think it was sympathy that I saw in his eyes. I looked at my parents and saw worry and concern etched into their faces. Finally and reluctantly I brought my eyes to meet Dimitri's. What I saw there almost broke my heart and made want to break down crying. I saw worry, fury, concern, frustration and even a little hurt. Immediately when our eyes connected he strode over to me and enfolded me into his well toned arms. There was this horrible hiccupping, whinny, gaspy sound that filled my ears. I was guessing it was Lissa crying, but it seemed so near by. I felt bad that I just wanted her to shut up so I could at least try to pretend this wasn't happening to me. I felt Dimitri tighten his hold on me and then the murmur of the unintelligible Russian gibberish in my ear. I felt his large strong hands stroking my back as if to attempt to sooth me. Why was he trying to do that? I wasn't the one in hysterics, Lissa was. Why did Dimitri keep shaking? Wait I was the one shaking, I was the one sobbing. How my world has been flipped completely upside down. What happened to the tough smart mouth Rose? Miss fearless, reckless Hathaway?

I suddenly felt the urge to stride over to that ancient leather book and throw it in the dark oak fireplace located in the back of the library. I wanted it to burn and turn to ash, just how I felt my life seemed to be burning up in front of my eyes. I didn't care that we could save Strigoi; I didn't care that we could help all those people who had been turned unwillingly. Why could I not be just a normal guardian with normal guardian duties for once? When the heck would my problems seriously end? The world was crumbling around me and it was taking me with it. I continued to sob into Dimitri's broad shoulders until his shirt was soaked through. What a cruel thing that book has done to me. It brought my hope and happiness flying in joy of discovery that could save our race. Then it twisted itself when reality touched it and gave it a deeper more sinister meaning.

As the minutes turned into hours my eyes finally drifted closed and my breathing became deeper. I felt myself being lifted into the air and the soft sounds of footsteps. My grief stricken mind had decided that today it had taken too much and needed rest. I embraced the feeling of temporary calmness and hopped that in my sleep I would at least have my world back in my dreams.

~Dimitri~

I looked down at my Roza and felt a pain in my heart. She looked so peaceful even though only moments ago she had been quite the opposite. I wanted to protect her as best I could. That's hard to do when there is even a legend about you and your best friend being able to save all Moroi and Damphirs. It's tough to protect the one you love from everything attacking her. It's hard to protect Rose when she is dead set on protecting Lissa and thinks nothing of herself. It is so frustrating how since the day I met her she has been rebellious and stubborn as a bull. I brushed a stray hair that lay near one of Rose's fluttering eyelashes as she slept peacefully. Then again those frustrating qualities are what first got me to notice her. Usually I would find those things in a guardian to be weakness' and extremely unnecessary. In her, it was right. I would never wish for her to be anything else. As I looked down at her I wanted to just run away with her in my arms. I wanted to make the decision for her to not pursue this possible myth. She always had it tough, tough from the start. She has been so strong until now… No Dimitri she is still strong and hanging on. She will be just fine. I tried to calm myself down with those constant thoughts so I could be strong for Rose. I had walked down several dim lit hallways and arrived at my destination in only a few minutes. It was a simple diamond willow door with a brass knob that looked to have a snake curled around it. This must be Ibrahim's private wing with all the doors in this wing with the same doorknob design. Luckily I had a room close to Rose's but I would not be sleeping there tonight. I opened the door to reveal a surprisingly elegant room. The walls were painted a dark red with wooden trim that had thorny roses carved into it. I walked across the golden carpeting towards the dark red and gold queen sized canopy bed with gold curtains hanging from the top in a shimmering waterfall. I lay her down gently on top of the bed and managed to get the covers around her without disturbing her in her slumber. I grabbed the light red Victorian styled chair that was in the corner and brought it closer to Rose. I settled into it and guarded her throughout the night.

~ Rose ~

I was in a meadow with tall bright green grasses swaying gently from the slight breeze. The sun was shining down with a light and warmth that could only be described as perfect. The birds were singing and flowers everywhere were blooming. I flopped down in the grass with my face pointed in the direction of the glowing sun. I wish I could stay in this haven forever and just not have to worry about a single thing. I closed my eyes in sweet content listening to the singing of the birds and buzz of the cicadas.

I frowned, the air just got chillier and I couldn't feel the sun's warmth any longer. I opened my eyes to see the sky had turned an ominous grey and the once peaceful meadow had turned deadly silent. I stood up slowly and to my horror saw dead bodies lying around me. In the distance I saw smoke from a fire that was racing across the grass towards me. I turned to run and immediately saw people fighting not to far away. I ran towards the fight and each step I got closer the sound of battle got louder. I stopped a short ways away hidden behind a clump of trees. I noticed that most of the people fighting were Strigoi. Who were they fighting? All I could see were Strigoi everywhere. Then I saw blood splatter into the air more towards the middle of the fighting. Oh my gosh! Were they torturing someone? I suddenly saw a large break in the Strigoi and was shocked at what I saw. There I was with a Katonah in one hand and a stake in the other. The thing that shocked me the most was that Lissa was there right next to me. She too had a stake in her hand and was wearing a similar outfit to one guardians wore. I saw her viciously stab a Strigoi in the heart with her stake and she was not fighting that badly at all. Suddenly the Strigoi she had stabbed started to move. I wanted to shout to warn her that he was still alive. He sat up looking confused but the one thing that I noticed were his eyes. They were a bright green when only moments before they had been crimson red. He looked up at Lissa and the me who was fighting with wonder. The me who was fighting quickly handed him a stake of his own and he immediately took action in the fighting. I started to notice that some of the Strigoi were indeed Damphir, and yes even Moroi. Slowly the battle turned in our favor and some Strigoi were dead but amazingly some had been saved by Lissa. It was mind blowing to see Lissa fight with such ferocity. Slowly fog started to flow across my vision and I got up to run towards us but the fog rolled in too fast and I was soon alone in the white haze.

"Squeak ,squeak ,squeak." I turned in a quick one-eighty and to my horror I saw Victor Dashkov walking towards me in a pair of expensive black dress shoes. I stared in disbelief and my anger simmered underneath my skin. What do you want Victor? He looked at me with a blank face and raised his arm up and pointed at me.

"BANG!" pain exploded in my chest and I looked down to see blood spreading in a flower across my torso. I looked over my shoulder to see a Strigoi with a grin on his face and a pistol in his hand still pointing at my back. I fell to my knees and my vision flashed white and suddenly I was back in a bedroom that I did not recognize and was screaming my head off. Suddenly Dimitri was in front of me giving me a hug and shushing me in my ear. Once again I found myself sobbing into Dimitri's shoulder. This time I would not fall into unconsciousness. No this time I would stay strong and be there for my loved ones. I was not the only one who had to deal with the crap in the world. I sucked in a breath and tipped my head up to look Dimitri in the eyes.

"Do you mind explaining?" Dimitri's look looked concerned and firm. I nodded and gathered myself together and nodded that I would.

* * *

Please REVIEW!


	6. Indiviual Happiness

**Individual Happiness**

_Wow it has been a little while since I have last updated. I even had to reread the last chapter to make sure I remembered every detail. I hope you enjoy the new update._

_**~ElvinDragon~**_

* * *

I explained my entire dream to Dimitri and he patiently listened to the entire thing. He did not say one word until I had finished. I held my breath in anticipation when he just sat there staring at the golden curtains. I tried to think optimistically, maybe that meadow actually exists. Perhaps I could find it and have a little peace? I then reasoned with myself that first I needed to get this whole legend thing worked out before I did anything else.

"Well Rose I'm not sure if that dream was a vision or just from all the stress you must be feeling right now." Dimitri's voice sounded tired, and worn out from a very tough day. I knew that this was hard on him and my friends too.

"But Rose, either way I will be with you all the way." Dimitri turned to look at me and shot me his most heartwarming smile. I threw myself at him and hugged him tight. Dimitri's chest shook as he laughed out loud. His laughing was contagious and I soon found myself joining in.

"Lets get some real sleep" Dimitri gave a small smile which signaled to me that he thought that was a good idea. I wiggled back into the fluffy burgundy colored duvet and soon felt the bed shift and Dimitri's warm body touching my own. I was able to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

~Lissa~

It scared me to see Rose like that. She has always been the strong one. She has always been the one keeping me together. I have always felt bad about how I put her through so much pain and trouble. The reason she had to be punished at the academy was because of me. The reason she could get so enraged was because she was constantly taking away my own insanity.

When I really thought about the whole situation I just got more and more determined. I could really make a difference. Sure I would rather have a safe place to be and a peaceful life but what is that worth if I know that millions of individuals are suffering? I would not be defenseless anymore; I would be fighting along side those that have pledged to protect me. Now I could return that favor and help protect them. I know that some of the Strigoi were once Guardians who sacrificed themselves to protect their Moroi. Guardians did not have much of a personal life and I want that to change. I had been working with my Spirit abilities for awhile but mostly only in the healing area and a few charms. Now I needed to look up everything that could even partially relate to spirit. How I would practice those new abilities would be a slight problem. Why couldn't spirit just be more simple, or at least have more solid information on it? I was currently sitting in the room Christian and I shared on our ivy green king sized bed. Ibrahim's place really was a nice place. Well least this place of his is since I'm sure he has hundreds of them… hmm lets not think about that.

"What are you pondering about my dear Lissa?" I looked over to see that Christian had walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" Usually I wouldn't really ask since he usually just tells me but I was curious to know.

"I was stayed back and talked with Ibrahim for a little bit is all." Hmm Christian was trying to just slide the subject. He was trying to make it seem small in comparison to everything else. Then again I guess compared to everything lately it is…

"Christian, what were you thinking contacting Ibrahim, getting info or not that is a bit extreme even for you."

He looked me directly in the eye and simply said, "I figured he cared for Rose too much to do anything to her friends."

"I guess that's true but Rose is right you have to be careful" I loved Christian too much not to at least warn him.

"Lissa now that I have you I am always carful when I decide to be a bit reckless." I rolled my eyes at his smiling face.

"Christian that's kind of contradictory."

"Just like you and me. We are a living contradictory couple." That's what I loved about Christian. He could always make me laugh and feel special in this world. He didn't treat me like royalty like other Moroi, he wasn't just polite and nice to my face, he didn't want to get a higher social status by being with me, he was just himself. I still am not entirely sure what attracted me to him in the first place. Perhaps it was that he was everything I was taught to not be. Or even that like me he was alone in the world. I was the last Dragomir and he was shunned by our society. No matter what attracted me to him then, I am with him now. I don't think I would ever find love in anyone but him, nor would I ever find a better friend them Rose.

~Ibrahim~

I had never met Rosemarie until two summers ago when Dimitri took her to Russia for her Present for becoming a full fledged Guardian. They were meeting in Dimitri's home town to visit his family. I actually knew his family quite well. When I had heard that Rosemarie was in Russia I wanted to visit her. I knew she would have no clue of who I was but I wanted to see what she had grown up to be like. Well of coarse I had heard of her many adventures and rebellious acts but it was never quite good enough. I really found it amusing that when I went to meet her I found her beating up five Damphirs that seemed to have had the idea to steal her belongings. After a few minutes there were only two left and they were about ready to flee. I decided to add to the amusing fight by making my presence known. The Damphirs looked over their shoulder at me and with big shocked eyes said one word before they fled. The word they said Zmey.

I recall her words were exactly…

~**FLASH BACK~**

"I was doing fine before you appeared." I arched my eyebrow at her. Yes, she was definitely mine and Janine's daughter.

"Yes, I noticed that, but it was getting dull to watch." She looked at me like I had grown a second head. She started to relax slightly when she felt that she was not in immediate danger but she did not let her guard down. I silently applauded her for noticing that I was most likely a man who could get about anything I wanted with violence, persuasion, or perhaps even a little bit of both.

"Why did they say Zmey? What does it mean?" Ah so she had noticed that.

"It's Slavic for snake." There was a moment of silence where she seemed to be taking in this information.

"Is that your name?"

"No my name is Ibrahim Mazur, but to you I am Abe." She was silent once again.

"So why did they say Zmey?" I could see suspicion sparking in her eyes. I decided that she would most likely find out eventually so might as well just be blunt.

"It's a sort of nickname I have gained from my reputation." Now I knew I had alerted her to her situation. Her body once again became tense and she was slowly edging backwards away from me.

"My information was at least very right in that you have become very beautiful since you were a toddler. Not that you were not beautiful even then that is." A pure look of surprise crossed over her features. Then it became fury.

"Who do you think you are!"

"Your Father, and your mother is Janine Hathaway." That had done it and she gave me a sharp glare.

"You punk! My mother is not that stupid to be with someone like you!" With that she turned and stalked away toward Dimitri's childhood home.

**~Present~**

Aww yes my new fond memories of my family… I have always tried my best to watch over Rosemarie even from afar. That's where Christian had come in lately. I admit he is a fine young man and Dimitri is the perfect man to make my Rosemarie happy. Well he better…

_

* * *

_

PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it will pick up pace soon! Thanks for reading my fanfic!


End file.
